narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sadamari Nakano
| image = | birthdate = September 9 | age = | gender = Female | height = 5'5 | weight = 128 lbs | blood type = A | hometown = Gesstono | homecountry = Moon | affiliation = Nakano Enterprises Gesstono | previous affiliation = | occupation = of Nakano Enterprises | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Rasen Clan Nakano Clan | family = Nagako Ōtsutsuki (Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother) Michiko Ōtsutsuki (Great-Great-Great Grandmother) Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Great-Great-Grandmother) Azami Soga (Great-Grandmother) Koma Soga (Great-Grandfather) Chiyo Otsutsuki (Great-Grandmother) Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Great-Granduncle) Hamura Ōtsutsuki (Great-Granduncle) Kan Korimachi (Great-Grandfather) Kaname Soga (Grandfather) Takeko Nakano (Grandmother) Kaminoshi (Grandfather) Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki (Grandmother) Iname Soga (Granduncle) Umako Soga (Granduncle) Akiyama Soga (Grandaunt) Osamu Ōtsutsuki (Father) Sada Nakano (Mother) Minako Nakano (Aunt) Kiaishi Nakano (Aunt) Kyūki (Aunt) Tsuruhime (Aunt) Fūgetsu Soga (Aunt) Kamiko Otsutsuki (Aunt) Ayano Ōtsutsuki (Aunt) Ayame Ōtsutsuki (Aunt) Asami Ōtsutsuki (Aunt) Kazumi Ōtsutsuki (Aunt) Hiroaki Soga (Uncle) Kōen (Uncle) Tenchiryū (Uncle) Kamiyo Ōtsutsuki (Uncle) Reiha Nakano (Sister) Toshiko Nakano (Sister) Kioshi Nakano (Brother) Kimiko Nakano (Sister) | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Byakugan | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Vacuum Lances Eight Trigrams Vacuum Broadsword Eight Trigrams Two Hundred Fifty-Six Palms Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Gentle Fist Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack Strong Fist | tools = }} is the youngest child of Osamu and Sada. Growing up with four older siblings, she was thoroughly spoiled by them and her parents' families. As such, Mari had wants for little growing up, resulting in the cultivation of a somewhat frivolous personality. However, she is a kind girl at heart, looking to help others in times of need. Due to her inherited blonde hair and facial features, she has been officially dubbed , a name that Mari disdains fully, barely tolerating its use by family. This has translated into her greatest desire; an identity independent of her looming mother. Mari would realize this desire through inspiration from a peculiar figure. Ingenuity at work coupled with an intense desire to network struck her fancy. What interested her wasn't the mission side however, but the idea of managing an increasingly complex set of alliances, contacts, and associates. Not to mention the idea of profits to be had in an open market. Thus, she would begin researching, using her skills as a ninja to begin accumulating capital. Following that, she would loan out specific funds to small businesses, collecting a profit on the interest returns. Success of their ventures would lead to greater stores of money that would then be reinvested while losses would be learned from. Eventually, she would adopt a formal business model of investment and venture capital while adding asset management when her success proved contagious. The company would later be dubbed Nakano Enterprises, led by the young woman herself as she sought new markets and clients both at home and Background The baby of the bunch finally arrived, much to the anticipation of her older siblings and parents. Seeking a fine golden halo already covering the baby girl's head, they had an idea who she would likely take after. It was at that moment Reiha, Mari's eldest sibling, thought of a nickname, though she waited to see how her little sister would turn out before assigning the name. But what was once a little family now grew to a family of 7, with each member plotting ways to spoil the latest addition to the family hierarchy. Meanwhile, little Sadamari grew up as an extraordinarily curious child, learning to walk in less than 6 months. Though slightly unsteady, she found it faster than crawling to her destination. Both parents knew this was a bad sign when it came to their rest and down time. Fortunately, Reiha and Co where ready to play their part as keeper of Mari. Often, they would simply follow her about, finding the little girl engrossing as she went about her business. Her hair grew quickly, soon falling down to the middle of her back, prompting Sada to tie it in a secure ponytail after trimming it slightly. However, such tribulations didn't bother Mari when she discovered her older sister's ninja tools. She twirled them about expertly before placing them down. Granted, Reiha kept watch over the now 2 year old to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself while playing with them. It was clear from the beginning that little Mari wanted to join her older siblings as shinobi, with all except Toshiko pursuing this path doggedly. However, Reiha didn't want Sadamari to rush into such an affair, learning from her own childhood that it was better to take one's time and enjoy the scenery and people before making such a decision. Yet Mari already showed traces of her mom, aunt, and grandmother's impatience, excited about the world below when told of her mom's 7 year odyssey and her father's 5 year journey. Such a place held secrets that she wanted to be privy to. Personality Abilities An heiress to powerful family names, Sadamari is already endowed with a powerful template for success. Initially excelling in the shinobi arts thanks to the private instruction of various family members, she would ultimately break from this structure to find success on her own. Traveling the world below, the young woman would become known for her outstanding mission completion rate, establishing a precedent as she would go on to complete over a hundred missions of varying difficulty before accumulating the capital she needed. Once funded the women would begin a loaning agency for venture capital, investing in various small businesses will living of interest returns and full payoffs of the loans she gave. Sadamari would ultimately form a business that would later be named Nakano Enterprises, becoming the in the process. She would later turn this into a multi-national conglomerate following a series of acquisitions and achievement of solvency. Successfully juxtaposing the interests of herself and the growing clientele with the . Despite officially retiring from the life of a shinobi and donning the life of a businesswoman, Mari retains her aptitude for the ninja arts, remaining bearish despite the protracted peace that has taken hold over all nations. One could say her jōnin-level prowess is the result of a pessimistic outlook given the nature of the world's primary employment. Physical Prowess Directly descended from cosmic entities and deity figures, Sadamari's physical prowess is notably above the already superhuman capabilities of most shinobi. She possesses the ability to cover relatively long distances in a short amount of time using a broad application of her raw speed. Additionally, she can launch herself several hundreds of feet into the air by simply digging her feet into the ground, providing amble opportunity for aerial offensives composed of the ninja tools at her disposal. She consequently generates a sizable dust cloud when doing so, a sign of the force placed in her feet and legs. Despite lacking formal training in the fighting style, she is strong enough to grasp and utilize the basic principles of Strong Fist effectively while combining it with the pinpoint application of her Gentle Fist background. As such, she can break bones and fracture skulls with little effort, resulting in the physical ruin that Strong Fist is known for. Of her siblings she is considered the second strongest in physical prowess, only losing to her brother in this regard. A second application of her baseline speed are her honed reflexes and noteworthy nimbleness in close quarters. Since most of her fighting style relies on being up close and personal, Mari has subsequently honed her ability to dodge, block and counterattack others by concentrating her speed quotient into short, controlled bursts. This initially required focus on Sadamari's part as she would typically make use of her speed in the broad strokes of a paint brush instead of the meticulous happenings of a pen. She would later overcome this by applying what she learned from Gentle Fist to her speed, enabling her to utilize this variant effectively when engaged with one or several individuals. This would ultimately allow her to battle without relying on shadow clones, giving her to speed necessary to defeat scores of opponents with ease while keeping other abilities in reserve for more trying adversaries. Taijutsu Having shown such prowess with the Gentle Fist, it was only expected that she prove prodigious with its parent designation. Making use of her naturally slender frame, Sadamari exhibits great poise when utilizing the various taijutsu styles that are within her repertoire, often combining various effects of each in order to enhance their fortitude against stronger opponents. As noted later, she is a specialist of the Gentle Fist, Gentle Step and Eight Trigrams Styles, maximizing their potential upon awakening her own Byakugan, showing signs of following in her mother's footsteps. Notably, she focuses on specific types that are highly mobile, creating an intentional back door she can use if the situation calls for it. This also allows her to attack from many directions, drawing upon her carefully cultivated speed in order to beleaguer the opponent(s), while evading their own attacks. Notably, Mari is a practitioner of Strong Fist, despite not being a Konoha resident. This is thanks in large part to her grandfather, who took her in for a while in order to help Sada hone her daughter's immense potential for the shinobi art. Mari would later learn the antithesis to her typical fighting style in an effort to refine the former. By dissecting the raw power of Strong Fist, she learned how to break bones more effectively, how to concentrate all of the potent kinetic energy to obliterate those who oppose her methods. While her version of the Strong Fist lacks the complete destruction that and Rock Lee are capable of, she can bring about partial ruin by balancing the destructive tendencies of Strong Fist with pinpoint application befitting her Gentle Fist background. To this extent Mari's utilization is more of a hybrid formula rather than a total application of the style, using her Byakugan to find weaknesses within her adversary's body before targeting these spots with a gusto. This ultimately compensates for her inability to completely bring out the strength of the fighting style while still adhering to its basic principles. This way she can maximize both tools at her disposal while balancing their clashing basis. Gentle Fist The most notable of Sadamari's talents is the Gentle Fist, a taijutsu fighting style taught to her by her mother Sada after the latter recognized Mari's potential. Having grown with the style before awakening her own Byakugan, she has grown to incredible heights with the techniques despite her young age. She is shown to be a highly capable practitioner of the Eight Trigrams subset, shown to be utilizing the 32, 64 and 128 variations. However, Mari has grown to the level where she can access the 256 set, reaching a level of speed where she devastates the opponent internally, resulting in the latter's death due to precise attacks on all the vital organs while targeting specific areas repeatedly in order to maximize the damage rendered. Besides that she has shown the ability to deflect weaponry and other projectiles. In particular she can vary the density of the revolving construct in order to strengthen its resistance to more physical attacks or create a thin membrane for the purpose of altering specific element attacks. By further increasing the speed of the rotation, she can generate a wind that acts as additional protection, particularly against fire attacks. Among her other abilities is an innate capacity for the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm technique, capable of deflecting objects and individuals with relative ease. Because of an impressive control over her chakra, Mari is easily capable of varying the level of her Vacuum Palm, increasing the ferocity of the released vacuum for larger objects and individuals in order to create greater separation, endowing her with more time for a powerful counteroffensive. Notably, she will use the technique in unorthodox methods, such as placing her palms on the ground in order to boost herself into the sky for aerial attacks, or placing it behind allies to boost their momentum and effectiveness of their own strategies. Occasionally Mari's uses this as a setup for a second or combo attack, making use of the space or other objects to further inflict harm on the adversaries. She also developed a version of this for her feet in order to boost her kicking power, allowing her to break through defenses that would otherwise stymy her attack. Perhaps more interestingly, she has shown some aptitude in shaping the vacuum into rudimentary weaponry that can pierce or harm the opponent, such as several vacuum that target an individual on a minute level. Perhaps what is most surprising is her ability to access a vaunted offensive thought to be lost to the sands of time. Combining the tenets of Strong Fist with her chakra and Gentle Fist mastery, Sadamari drapes both hands in a larger chakra rendition. Once all requirements have been met, she releases the chakra and her fists en masse, generating the power that her Strong Fist can lack at times. The unrelenting barrage is strong enough to eliminate individuals in their entirety, as well as wiping out barriers with ease. She estimates that it is strong enough to break 3 Rashōmon Gates before destroying their summoner or overwhelming a basic Susanoo. However, such power is not without great cost, taxing her chakra to the point of leaving her in the dregs and limiting her usage to two-three times a week at max. Mari notes that the first ever use resulted in her hospitalization. Part of the reason for this blowback is the technique's access through a kekkei genkai, whereas its original incarnation was classified as a kekkei mōra. This also makes her variation admittedly weaker than the original, something she attests to. Dōjutsu Byakugan A descendant of the Nakano Clan, she inherited her mother's and grandmother's Byakugan. Unlike the contemporary Hyūga, she retains the ability to shut off the eye completely, instead of it receding to a passive blank white state. When in use, she is granted nearly 360° degree vision with the exception of a small blind spot. More importantly, she has an unobstructed view of the entire chakra pathway system and all 361 tenketsu, giving her ample information for her attacks. Additionally, she has the ability to generally discern between clones and their original. This vulnerability occurs behind the third upper-thoracic vertebrae, serving as a potential opening for adversaries. In light of this weakness, Sadamari has learned to compensate in a manner befitting those who a blind in one eye: anticipation. Because she is conscious of this weakness and its function as an opening, she will generally use it as a feint, letting opponents draw in closely before unleashing her attacks on them or in the case of pressured situations laying a small trap. With these eyes, she is able to use Gentle Fist and Eight Trigrams in their entirety, able to realize their fullest potential in a manner that non-dōjutsu and even non-Byakugan wielders can't. Her inherited Byakugan is strong enough to grant her a derived version of the Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack, capable of breaking Rashomon Gates and basic Susanoo structures albeit with significant repercussions to her chakra quantity. Her vision initially extended to about 200 meters, but would eventually encompass around 20 kilometers, good for a twelve mile view point in any direction. Furthermore, she possesses the ability to see through genjutsu discerning whether or not it is being used on herself or comrades. More importantly, she can then dispel said genjutsu by releasing a pin-point shockwave from her eyes, generating a ripple effect that undermines the constitution of the genjutsu. Intelligence Despite being trained in the shinobi arts first and foremost, Sadamari has been able to develop her quick learning of ninjutsu into a sharp business acumen. She initially displayed her prowess through the use of advanced Gentle Fist and Eight Trigrams applications at a young age. This appeared in the form of using 16, 32, and 64 with relative ease before eventually learning the vaunted One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms. Making her a force to be reckoned with in close quarters. It would also show in her ability to grasp the tenets of Strong Fist quickly and simply before making use of her strength for devastating effects to foes. Eventually mixing the Strong Fist she had learned on her own with Gentle Fist, creating a powerful hybrid that took the best components of each before placing them in one precise yet destructive form. The crowning achievement of her intellect shinobi-wise would not in the form of her outstanding mission completion rate or her relative efficiency regarding this matter; it would be her uncovering a relic that informed and grounded the fighting style of all Byakugan users: Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack. The astounding offensive capabilities of this technique proved enthralling, and her ability to apply it effectively despite not meeting the initial requirements of is most impressive. During the process of accumulating the funds for her entrepreneurial venture, Sadamari would begin researching the complicated webs of the business world, familiarizing herself with vocabulary and jargon utilized on a daily basis, while grasping an understanding of the business climate in the Great Shinobi Countries. Making use of the resources she had available, she would start a series of small loan investments in minor businesses, supplementing a winding down of her shinobi career with interest rates and loan payments from her clients. Building this this endeavor into a business, she would leverage her interest in profits with the ability to offer competitive rates, carefully selecting who to loan money to after a few scams. Subsequently refining her business model, Sadamari would turn from loans to acquisitions after increasing the solvency of her company, eventually generating a growing enterprise while managing an increasing network of small businesses that dotted the land. Depending on the clientele, Mari will alternate strategies, ranging from hands off laissez faire principles to strict governance, making note of personality, body language, and motivations when deciding who to invest in, who to buy out, and who to deny. It will be these discerning abilities of hers that would give the young woman the means for developing her small Nakano Enterprises into a multi-national conglomerate, taking advantage of a considerable peace to generate spheres of influence within the world context. More importantly, she would build a headquarters allowing with regional offices to centralize her administration without access to the local markets. A tightrope walk that Sadamari has become increasingly adept at managing. Trivia *Sadamari Nakano's appearance are sourced from the characters Mai Kawakami from Musaigen No Phantom and Kudelia Aina Bernstein from Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. References Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality